Window blinds constructed of non-metallic slats such as wood, wood composite, vinyl, etc. effectively provide both aesthetic qualities and light-control utility for home or commercial installations. Such window blind construction includes a plurality of slats in generally parallel alignment with each other, with each slat having at least two symmetrically-placed slots, holes or notches also in alignment and through which cords pass for use in raising and lowering the blinds and arranging the angle of the slats. Additionally, at least two symmetrically-placed ladder strings provide support for the slats as the slats are cradled between the rungs of the ladder strings.
As is apparent, assembling a window blind unit involves several activities that range from simply making available a plurality of slats to slotting, arranging and ladder stringing the slats to produce a final product. Because hand construction of window blind units is very labor-intensive and therefore generally not cost effective, it is important to provide automation alternatives that produce a quality end product for an economically reasonable expenditure. Prior-art automation attempts are primarily confined to typical assembly line operations where various stations along a longitudinal path are designated to perform respective tasks in the slat preparation process prior to ladder-stringing the slats. Because of lengthy travel requirements in such assembly line processing, certain slats, and particularly wooden slats, are particularly difficult to transmit because of sag, camber and the like. Also, individual slat alignment at each assembly station along a line prior to performing work on the slat is time consuming and non-productive. Additionally, because of typical assembly line distance, each station along the assembly line must be manned by an operator.
In view of the above considerations, it is apparent that a need is present for a non-longitudinal or non-assembly line apparatus for efficiently assembling a slat window-blind unit. In accord therewith, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a modular assembly station manned by one operator to accomplish such assembly without requiring significant longitudinal travel of individual slats during assembly procedures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular assembly station capable of cutting slots, holes or notches at any selected sites of the slats and thereafter capable of positioning each slat within a ladder space of a ladder string, with all such functions being performed on a single machine.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular assembly station having the capacity to be programmable for continuous operation.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description which now follows.